A Lovely Spa Trip
by Ein the grim angle
Summary: Rarity has had feelings for Fluttershy for a while, and decides to tell her after their weekly spa trip, but will Fluttershy feel the same way


Rarity walked into her room, opened a window to feel the cool breeze, and lied down in her bed. She had been hard at work, making many dresses for some new clients in Canterlot. She was finally done, she just wanted to rest for a little while. She yawned and closed her eyes, only to have a blurry image creep into her mind. The image was a creamy yellow and pink, with a blue streak in the middle, but it seemed to get clearer the longer she kept her eyes closed. Frist thing to become completely clear was a long, pink mane with a pink tail following shortly after, there was a set of blue eyes, and then the body cleared up, lastly was her face. Rarity smiled looking at the face for her friend, the pony she had a crush on for a long time, Fluttershy. Rarity remembered the first time she met Fluttershy, it was the best day of her life.

"Opal, please come down from there" Rarity pleaded looking up at Opal who was on a low branch in a tree. Rarity didn't know how she had got up there, but she had to get her down.

"Opal, please, I'm very worried about you" Rarity continued to pled"

"I can get her" shouted Sweetie Bell running over to Rarity.

"I'm not sure if you can, if anyone gets close she just swipes at them" Rarity explained to Sweetie Bell.

"Oh, I see" Sweetie Bell said looking up at Opal.

"Umm…excuse me….is that your cat in the tree" a soft voice had said behind them. Rarity turned around and laid her eyes on the most beautiful mare she had ever seen. Rarity was at a loss for words, her mouth was dry, she couldn't think of what to say to her. Her eyes seem to sparkle and the mane seem to flow.

"Yes, that my sisters cat, can you do something" Sweetie Bell answered for Rarity.

"I can try" said Fluttershy. Fluttershy flew up to Opal and started to talk to Opal, Rarity couldn't hear what she was saying, but Opal seem to relax, as Fluttershy took Opal from her branch, and floted down retuning her to Rarity.

"Thank you very much darling" Rarity said, finally getting back in control.

'It was no problem, I just did what anypony would have done" she told Rarity as she started to walk away'

"Please wait, may I ask your name, mine is Rarity" Rarity asked

"It Fluttershy" Fluttershy answered

"Well, Fluttershy, I have to repay you for helping me, why don't we…go to the spa or something, my treat" Rarity said walking up her.

"Oh my, you don't mind do you" she asked meekly.

"If it wasn't ok I wouldn't have asked" Rarity giggled a little.

"Well….ok if you don't mind…when" Asked Fluttershy. Rarity paused for a moment, thinking about a time.

"How about tomorrow afternoon, around two o'clock" Rarity asked

'That would be lovely" Fluttershy answered.

"Ok two o'clock we'll meet at the spa, you know where it is right, the spa ran by Lotus and Aloe?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy just nodded and was on her way. Rarity smiled and skipped inside as if she was a little filly again"

"Its just spa trip, you go every week" Sweetie Bell said to herself, thinking Rarity was acting odd

Rarity laid there, looking at the mare of her dreams, when she heard a voice from her open window. Raritys eyes shot open and she turned her head to see that Fluttershy was at her window. Rarity rose up getting ready to greet her friend, and hopefully her future marefirend.

"Fluttershy, so good to see you darling, can I help you with something?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity…its time for our weekly spa trip, I wait for almost an hour when you didn't show up I decided to come and make sure you were ok" Fluttershy said softly. Rarity eyes widen as she realized she had been working so hard she forgot about the weekly spa trip she took with Fluttershy.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot about my favorite time of the week" Rarity got up slowly trying best to show off her body to Fluttershy.

"Rarity is something wrong" Fluttershy asked.

"No, nothing's wrong" Rarity starting think she was being to obvious

"It just looks like you're a little sore or something" Fluttershy said with a worried tone. Rarity turned away as she felt herself blushing.

"Be a dear and meet down stairs, please" Rarity said as she went into her bathroom. Rarity closed the door, and started the sink, when the water was cold she splashed her face with water trying to cool down a little bit.

"Today will be the day I ask Fluttershy out, no matter what, if she came any later who knows what I might have been doing. I can't go on like this, I must at least know if I have a chance with her" After she felt nice and cool she dried her face and started down stairs. On her way down Rarity started wondering if Fluttershy was even into mares, she had never seen her with a stallion, on the other hoof, she was never seen with a mare either not least not romantically. The only two stallions she knew at all where Mr. Cake and Big Mac. Mr. Cake was married, and while Big Mac was a nice stallion it would never work between Fluttershy and him. Rarity opened the door to see Fluttershy on the other side smiling at her.

"Sorry for the wait, darling" Rarity apologized.

"It's ok…really" Fluttershy said. They started down the usual path to the spa, walking side by side. Rarity was about to tell Fluttershy how she felt about her, but decided to wait until after the spa, when she was relaxed, in the meantime she act like this was a somewhat of a practice date. Rarity saw Applejack and Applebloom standing near their usual apple cart, and got an idea.

"Fluttershy are you hungry" Rarity asked. Fluttershy was about to say no, when her stomach rumbled a little. Flutter blushed slightly, but they both just laughed.

"Allow me to get you an apple" Rarity siad walking over to Applejacks cart.

"Hello Applejack, may have an apple" Rarity asked. Applejack didn't say anything, instead she motioned toward Applebloom. Rarity got the message loud and clear.

"Applebloom may I have an apple, please" Rarity asked the little filly.

"Yes, Ah'll get ya the best apple we've got" Applebloom ran towards the apples.

'Real first real day?" Rarity ask.

"Real first day" Applejack repeated

"You and Fluttershy going to spa" Applejack asked.

"I'm also going to tell her to my little secret afterwards" Rarity whispered

"So she is into mares then?" Applejack asked

"I don't know, but I can't get her out of my mind, I need to ask her today" Rarity answered

"If you ask your pegasus out, I'll ask mine" Applejack said. Rarity just giggled

"Then well have find Twilght and Pinkie someone so they don't left out" Rarity giggled abit, applejack laughed as well.

"Well, good luck with that. Applebloom will you get and apple already." Applejack said just below a yell

"But I wanna ge' her the best apple" Applebloom answered.

"Our apples are the best" Applejack told her as she rolled her eyes. Applebloom grabbed an apple by the stem and carried it over to Rarity.

"Thank you Applebloom" Rarity said as she levitated two bits to Applebloom and, and then levitated the apple, as she started walking back to Fluttershy. Alpplejack gave out a little laugh as Rarity walked away.

"What's so funny sis" Applebloom asked

"Nothing really, but there may be some big changes coming" Applejack answered her as she looked up in the sky and watch Rainbow Dash fly by. Rarity looked at Fluttershy as she walked towards her, she seem to glow from the way the sun was shining on her.

"Thank you very much Rarity" Fluttershy said was Rarity placed the apple in your hoof. Flutter shy took a bite and looked Rarity, she seem to be staring at her.

"Rarity…are you hungry too, do you want half?" Flutter said after swallowing. Rarity didn't say anything, she instead shook her head no and started walking again. Fluttershy quickly finished the apple and caught up to Rarity. Rarity tried to think about how to tell Fluttershy about her feelings for her, every time she came up with one there would be a problem with it. Rarity was so far in thought she walked in to the door of spa and fell to the ground.

"Oh my, Rarity are you ok?" Fluttershy asked with concern. Fluttershy helped her up and rubbed your slightly red nose gently, "dose that hurt" Flutter say asked. Rarity was enjoyed the soft touch of Fluttershy, even if it was just her nose. Rarity just nodded slowly, embarrassed that she walked into a door in front of Fluttershy. Rarity used her magic to open the door and FLuttershy walked in and Rarity walked in after her. The spa ponies Lotus and Aloe greeted them as they put on their robes.

"What are doing to today Miss Rarity and Miss Fluttershy" Aloe asked.

"The usual" answered Rarity, Fluttershy nodded in agreement. Lotus led them into the sauna. Rarity sat down across from Fluttershy. Fluttershy relaxed, but as was giving Rarity an odd look.

"Is something wrong, dear" Rarity asked.

"Well, it's just that you've been acting odd since we left, did I do something?" Fluttershy asked. Rarity wanted to tell her everything, but she couldn't find the right words, they just wouldn't come. Fluttershy got up and walked over to Rarity and laid next to her, and gently nuzzled against her.

"Rarity, if something is bothering you, you know you can talk to me about it" Fluttershy said. Raritys heart started to race, she couldn't wait anymore she looked into Fluttershys eyes ready to tell her everything.

"Well, Fluttershy I have a slightly problem" Rarity slowly answered

"Whatever it is I will try to help you with it, You have help me a lot in the past" Fluttershy said smiling at Rarity.

"Well Flutteryshy over the years I have-"Rarity started, but was interrupted when the door opened.

"Miss Rarity, Miss Fluttershy, we are ready to start your massages" Aloe reported opening the door. Rarity eyes widen as she come back to her senses, and remember the original plan. Rarity got and a made sure Fluttershy got up and walked behind her, as they walked Rarity swayed her hips in Fluttershys face. Fluttershy saw her doing this, but didn't understand why. As they entered the room for their massages, Rarity laid down on the first massage table and Fluttershy took the second one. Rarity smiled as she felt two hoofs rubbing her back, she decided to use the time to think about what to say to Fluttershy, after this all that was left was the hot tube, then she promised herself she'd tell her after the spa trip.

Rarity tried to think about what to say, but her mind turned a little dirty and she imaged Fluttershy was giving her the message. Rarity closed her eyes and imaged she was on Fluttershys couch and Fluttershy was rubbing her soft hoofs across her back, Rarity was softly moaning. Fluttershys wings were up, and she could almost feel her breath on the back of her neck. Fluttershy moved her hoofs a little lower, and Rarity giggled

"Such a bad girl" Rarity said seductively

"Excuse me" a voice snapped Rarity out of her daydream. Rarity looked up, expecting to see Fluttershy, but saw a pony she didn't know, she then realized she said that out loud.

"Oh, um nothing…I was talking to myself, sorry" Rarity tried to cover up.

"Its ok miss" the spa worker said as she continued to massage her. Rarity decided not to think about Fluttershy until the massage was done. She tried to not think about her, but Fluttershy kept coming up in her mind. She started to think about applejack and Rainbow dash if they would be a happy couple, that did seem to keep Fluttershy out of her mind…mostly. Rarity was finally done and got up. She then realized how much better she felt, she looked back at Fluttershy was also getting up, and she looked more relaxed as well. All that was left was the hot tube, Rarity hoped she could come up with something by the time the bath was done. Again Rarity swayed her hips as Fluttershy followed her toward the hot tub room.

Rarity took of her robe, gave Fluttershy a seductive look, and lowered herself into the hot water. Fluttershy gave Rarity a puzzled look and took off her robe and start to slide into the tub. For some odd reason seeing Fluttershy slide her robe off got Rarity moist, Fluttershy usually doesn't wear clothes it was just something about the way she took it off. Rarity blushed and bit and lowered herself more into the water. Fluttershy walked over to Rarity and looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure you are ok Rarity" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes dear, I am, don't worry about me, just enjoy the water" Rarity said quickly, her eyes had widen, and her heart was racing. Being this close to Fluttershy in a hot tube, she has had dreams about this, only there was cider and they were alone in the room. Rarity slowly scooted away from Fluttershy a little bit and smiled at her.

"Fluttershy there's something I need to talk to you about after this, ok?" Rarity told her.

"Um…ok" Fluttershy answered.

Rarity lower in the water and thought about Fluttershy, and what to say, she had come up with a beginning and decided to practice it a bit while relaxing.

"Fluttershy we have known each other for a long time, and I love spending time with…in fact I just plain love you" Rarity thought to herself. "No, that won't do at all". Rarity decided to re-think about her confection of love.

"Fluttershy, I love you darling you hair is so straight and clean, your eyes are beautiful, your feathers and fur are also brush so nicely…" Rarity want to go in her mind, but the moistness from before was getting wetter, and was starting to get hot, she started to rub you back hoofs together.

"Stop think about her amazing body or you might do something wrong right here in the middle of the spa for everyone to see. You should also think of something other than physical looks or she might get the wrong idea" Rarity thought to herself. Rarity was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of water moving around, Fluttershy had gotten out, Rarity got a good look at her flank, and it took all her willpower to not just take right then, and there.

"Fluttershy why are you getting out, dear" Rarity asked.

"Aloe, said our time is over…didn't you her" Fluttershy asked

"Oh, I guess I didn't" Rarity said slowing getting out of the tub.

As Rarity got the front room Fluttershy was already there ready to pay for the trip, but Rarity stopped her.

"Please darling allow me to pay for this trip" she said, as she levitated twenty bits and placed them on the counter.

"Oh Rarity that so generous of you" Fluttershy said giving Rarity a small hug.

"Did you forget with element your talking to" Rarity giggled and turned a little red. Rarity walked out with Fluttershy following close behind. Fluttershy sat down in front of the spa and Rarity looked at her, knowing she wanted to hear the question.

"Let's go to Carousel Boutique we can talk there" Rarity said as she started walking towards home, again Fluttershy followed her. They didn't talk much on the way home, Fluttershy tried to start conversation, but Rarity would just nod or answer with a word or two, then not speck again. Rarity had a hard time even hearing what Fluttershy was saying, her nerves where getting to her, it was hard to walk in a straight line. Her heart was beating rapidly, she wanted to tell Fluttershy to go home, and she could try again later, but she had promised her a question, she was so hard in thought she again walked into a door.

"Rarity, I know I've asked a dozen times today, but are you sure your fine, you've into a door twice so far" Fluttershy offered to help her up.

"Relly I'm fi-" Rarity started but the door swung open, and sweetie was on the other side."

"Sorry Rarity isn't ho- OH, sorry Rarity I didn't know it was you…you don't have to knock to enter your own house" Sweetie teased.

"You know Sweetie bell I believe Applebloom wanted to see you, the big ponies have to talk now" Rarity said walking in, Fluttershy following.

"I am a big pony" Sweetie Bell said as she walk off towards Sweet Apple Acres. Rarity closed the door and quietly locked it and looked at Fluttershy who was laying on her couch. Rarity sat next to her, finalizing what little she had come up with.

"Fluttershy, ever since we first meet I have had feeling for you" Rarity started

"I have feelings for you too, I have feeling for all my friends" Fluttershy said, the point going over her head.

"No, I mean…" Rarity stopped and decided action spoke louder than words. Rarity placed her hoofs on Fluttershys shoulders and kissed her passionately. Fluttershy didn't accept it, nor did she refuse it, she just took it. Rarity held the kiss for five second and pulled back looking at a blushing Fluttershy. Fluttershy didn't say anything, nor did she move she just looked at Rarity. Rarity started to tear up a little bit and turned away.

"You don't feel the same way do you…I should have never od told you about my fee-" Rarity was cut off by a kiss, a kiss from Fluttershy. Rarity held Fluttershy was they kissed accepting all the love she was willing to give.

"Don't say that you shouldn't have told, I never thought of a mare being my special some pony, but I'm willing to try it" Fluttershy said after she pulled back.

"Really" Rarity asked, Fluttershy answered with a nod and another kiss.


End file.
